


What He Deserved

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: btvsats_love, Double Drabble, Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until it was all over that Spike realized just how much he'd wanted that bloody Prize.  (Tag for NFA).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Deserved

It wasn't until after it was all over, as he stood over the kneeling form of his grandsire amid the decaying corpses of the Black Thorn army listening to the rush of a heartbeat in the great git's veins, that Spike realized just how much he'd actually wanted that bloody Prize.

_Make me what I was_, he'd asked the demon in the cave, _so Buffy can get what she deserves_. At the time, he hadn't argued with its decision to restore his soul but not his humanity; she'd needed his strength to back her up, and he was addicted to the thrill of the fight. But now? What with her free to finally live the normal life she'd always dreamed of, and he still a vampire, unable to join her in the light? Seemed only justice he'd get the cup, the girl, and ride off into the sunset as Angelus never could.

Funny thing, though; the Powers that ran Angel's world apparently thought renouncing the prophecy while in pursuit of Their goals was all it took for a vamp to earn his reward, no matter what else he'd done.

Spike turned from the spectacle and limped away without a word.


End file.
